gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Great Britain
is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. Great Britain which is just a Island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the Largest Colonial Empire in the World, The British Empire. The Empire is deemed to be from the Islands of Hawaii all the way East to Malaya. It rules in the Deserts of South Africa all the way to the Tropical Jungles of the West Indies. The "Jewel of the Crown" refers to the British Colony of India controled by the British East India Company for it's large Resources for Economial and Political control. Due to recent Expansions in India by in hand is due to recent Victories against other nations or powers which was in firm hold of India before hand. The British Empires covers a giant 2,660,122 sq miles. It is true that the sun shall never set upon the British Empire. The British Empire 'Map of the British Empire in 1745 ~ The King's Domains' Note: There are more territories, but these mark the King's official domains, which are held directly under his power. ' ' 'Social Information' 'Political Information' The Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland is ruled by a single monarch as it was between the 17th Century to present day except during the Interregnum of William III and Mary II. Unlike the Co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Great Britain ruled by the power of a single Crown, the Crown of England then after the Co-Monarchy Period Queen Anne, George I and now our King, George II lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a English Monarch, rather than the Scottish alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the British monarch be a Protestant descendant of Sophia of Hanover, which helped install George I as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Legislative power was vested in the Parliament of Great Britain, which replaced the Parliament of England and the Parliament of Scotland after the Act of Union of 1707. After the succession of the Parliament of England. The Parliament of Great Britain included three elements: the House of Commons, the House of Lords, and the Crown-in-Parliament. England and Scotland were given seats in both the House of Lords and the House of Commons of the new parliament. Today, the House of Commons passes and speak about issues the nation is facing. ' 'Diplomatic Policies Key: '' *'''Allied = Nations or Groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent = Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; Still concerned about each other's work or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or supporting any side or position in a controversy along with not taking part or giving assistance in a dispute or war between others or belonging to a neutral state or party.' *'At War = Engaged in armed conflict; also, in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' 'Economic Information' 'Major Industries' *'''''Textiles *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' 'The Royal Navy' Main article: The Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland 'Personnel Statistics' 'Ships & Ship Types' 'Gallery of Royal Navy Paintings' ' The Invasion HMS.jpg|The Storming of the Beaches! Engaged in Combat.jpg|A Fleet engaged in Naval Warfare. The Line of Cannon Fire.jpg|A Battle of the Broadsides. British Fleet.jpg|A British Fleet Anchored. Engaging the Spanish, 1744.jpg|Engaging a Spanish Fleet, 1744 British Fleet engaged.JPG|The Royal Navy's Frigates ' 'The British Army' Total Army Personnel active: 989,000 Total Army Personnel reserve: 454,000 *'Cavalrymen: 192,000' *'Artillerymen: 83,000' *'Infantrymen: 714,000' *'Army Personnel: 100,000' 'Gallery of British Army Paintings' ' British Line Infanty March.jpg|The British Army marching at a spray of musket fire. The Highlanders.jpg|The Scottish Highlanders The_42nd_at_Fontenoy.jpg|The King at the Battle of Dettingen, 1743 George leads the way..jpg|King George II leads the way to Victory, Battle of Dettingen George orders!.jpg|The King shouting orders to his Army. Grenadiers March.jpg|The British Grenadiers Charge! Attacking the Rebels.jpg|Ending the Rebellion. British Line inspection.jpg|A daily Line Inspection. ' The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English Foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a Royal Charter which soon developed into a International Trading Company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have Trade influences meaning in turn British Imperialist Influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a newer presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies. For more Information about the EITC click here. British Empire Territories/Colonies & their Governors Note - Some Territories annexed or given to Britain through treaties with the Netherlands, France, Portugul or Spain. ''Note - All Governors/ Chief Commissioners/Lord-Governors/Lt. Governors are decided by the King. 'West Indies' 'British America' ''The 13 Colonies Governors are all under the Lord-Governor, Marc Cannonshot 'New England Colonies' 'Middle Colonies' 'Southern Colonies' 'British North America' 'British West Africa & British South Africa' The Colonies of Africa are all under Lord Governor Tyler Crossbones 'British India' ''Note: Controlled by the East India Trading Company's appointed Lieutenant-Governor. Includes Recent Expansions.'' 'British Southeast Asia/Pacific Islands' British Guilds There are a variety of guilds serving Great Britain at this time. The British Empire Paintings EITC India Conquest.jpg|The Conquest of India. British take Fort in India.jpg|The British overrun the Fort in India. Defeating the Rebellion, India.jpg|Defeating the Native rebellions. Foward in Africa.jpg|Battle in South Africa. the forward marchs.jpg|Lead the Charge onto Africa! Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the Palace of Westminster in London, England. Parliament.JPG|The Palace of Westminster at night HouseCommon.jpg|The House of Commons HouseLords.jpg|The House of Lords BB1.jpg|Saint Steven's Tower, which holds Big Ben ThroneRoom1.jpg|The Throne Room Members Database #'George Augustus II (John Breasly)' - King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers)' - Prime Minister of Great Britain, MP, Duke of Edinburgh ''Prime Minister's Office'' *'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' - Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, MP (Lords) *'Spade Romanov (Spade)' - Minister of Warfare, MP (Lords), "King of Ownage" *'Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette (Jack Bluehawk) '- Chancellor of the Exchequer, House of Lords, MP (Lords) ''Chancellors'' *'Ryan Blademonk' - First Lord of Trade, MP (Lords) *'James Pistolet I (Jack Pistol)' - Chancellor of Warfare, Chancellor of Communications, MP (Commons) ''House of Lords'' *'Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I (Matthew Blastshot)' - Head of the House of Lords, MP *'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' -Lord Chancellor (Courts), MP *'Tyler Crossbones '- GM of Armed Guard, Lord Governor of the African Colonies, MP *'Benjamin Macmorgan - '''MP *'Mikhail Volkov (Roger Decksteel) -''' MP *'Caddius Archibald Bane (Cad A. Bane) -' MP *'Sven Daggersteel' - Minister of Warfare, MP *'Jaques Ames Calestyn Lamarr Antoinette (Jack Bluehawk)' - MP, Chancellor of the Exchequer *'Jason Blademorgan' - MP ''House of Commons'' *'Marcus Cornelius Johnson (Marc Cannonshot) '- Leader of the House of Commons, Lord Governor of the 13 Colonies, MP *'Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I (Johnny Coaleaston) -' Captain-General of the Royal Navy Marines, Lord Speaker of the House of Commons, MP *'Charles Salisbury (Charles)' - First Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'Blake Stewart (Blake) - '''Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'Roger "Killbane" Warskull (Roger Warskull) - Third Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'''Maxamillion Phillip Beckett (Maxamillion)'' - Fourth Sea Lord of the Royal Navy, MP *'Richard James Humphrey Luther (Richard Sternsilver) '- Major General of the East India Trading Company, Commander of the 74th Regiment of Foot for the King's Navy, MP *'Richard Spark (Captain Ricky Spark)' - Captain of the Royal Army's Ranger Division, MP *'Nathaniel Crestbreaker (Nate Crestbreaker)' - Head of the Board of Ordinance, MP *'Richard Crossbones (Richard Shipbreaker) '- MP *'Ishamel Venables''' - MP *'Richard Venables' - Lieutenant General of the British Army & Governor of Bengal, Commander of the 95th Regiment of Foot, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #'The Monarch' - Put simply, in charge of all descisions and the entire nation. The Head of State, head voice and authroitative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him (or her), and he controls all departments and companies of Government but indirectly controls Parliament through his (or her) chosen Prime Minister. (1st) #'The Prime Minister '- The second-in-command to the monarch. It is the Prime Minister who controls the majority of Parliament and is leader in the absence of the Monarch. Leads all political, Economical, Military affairs, and is the leading figure in the Government next to the King and oversees Government in general. (2nd) #'The Lord Chancellor' - Right-hand-man to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciniplary department. Advisor the monarch. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. (3rd) #'The Chancellor of the Exchequer' - In charge of managing the nation's economy under Prime Minister. Top advisor to the monarch, and an influential figure in Parliament. (4th or 5th) #'The Minister of Warfare' - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top advisor to the Monarch and Prime Minister in times of war. Head of the Department of Warfare. (4th or 5th) Member Portraits George II 1740.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire PM Johnny.jpg|The Most & Right Honourable Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers of Great Britain Military/Nationalist Marches National Anthem Category:Savvy Search Category:Role-Play Category:Governments